Hide and Seek/CSO2/CSO2
Hide and Seek is an official PvP fun mode in Counter-Strike Online 2. It was previously released as an Event mode. Overview This is a round-based mode whereby a team of players will be chosen to environment objects and have to hide from the humans. Each player that is chosen to be an object can choose between two random choices (vary greatly in size) and can spend 1000 points to pull the handle if one is unsatisfied with the obstacles offered to be disguised as. The obstacles have to blend themselves into the background or escape from being spotted in order to survive the round. Both players and objects are affected by fall damage. With the recent update, players spectating on the props team can thumbs up surviving ones by pressing on the key. Each spectator can vote only once per round. Every "living" survivor has a maximum of 10 thumbs up. Once per round, objects will have to change their forms during the 20-second countdown before the second minute. Meanwhile to prevent weapon spamming, humans lose health each time they fire their weapons. When only 30 seconds remain before a round ends, humans are given M249 automatically and a speed boost. In addition, their health will not decrease. After the 23 May 2015 update, several gameplay mechanics were changed: *Humans now can purchase weapons with the exception of machine guns. *The double-jump function was added for both teams. *Humans now lose one health point for every shot/stab made. For shotguns, this is changed to 9 health points as nine pellets are spreaded out when fired. Release date *South Korea: 4 September 2014 (event mode). **Officially released on 2 October 2014. *China: 5 February 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 18 February 2016. Compatible maps File:Market.jpg|Market File:Assault_02.jpg|Assault File:Italy_02.jpg|Italy File:Vantage_02.jpg|Vantage File:Cbble_icon.jpg|Cobble File:Militia_02.jpg|Militia File:Aquarium_02.jpg|Aquarium File:Freighter_officialss_1.png|Freighter File:Studio.png|Studio File:Festival.png|Festival File:Dust2_02.jpg|Dust2 File:Tides_cso2.png|Tides File:3rdsupplybase.jpg|3rd Supply Base File:Duo1.jpg|Duo File:Penthouse.jpg|Penthouse Ice Ding After the 21 May 2015 update, the "Ice Ding" mode was introduced as an event mode that based on Hide and Seek. It has been removed after a play testing period. The gameplay is similar to Hide and Seek, except that the prop players will not die when being hit, instead they will change into ice. The human players win the round if they succeed in changing all prop players into ices. If not, the prop players win. The last human player who changes all props into ice will achieve all kill scores. Feature of the ice is determined by the random prop that the player changed into previously. When in ice state, the prop player can not move until the round ends or another prop player touches him/her. However, they can take it as an advantage to block the entrances and prevent human players win the round. Meanwhile, unlike Hide and Seek, humans will not lose health when firing their weapons, for game balance purpose. ; Release date *South Korea: 21 May 2015. *China: 17 June 2015. iceding.png|Official screenshot File:Iceding_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster Hide and Seek Zero Hiden and Seek Zero has been added to play with various maps and events every round. There are 10 fun events to choose from such as fog before the fog, and cube with various skills in the cube. Unpredictable unspeakable hide-and-seek game until the end! Challenge it now! :In case of fog, some problems have occurred and it is not available at present. We will try to use as soon as possible. Gallery Posters= hideandseek_officialss1.png hideandseek_officialss2.png Cso2_0008.jpg|"Ta Bom" Kill FX File:Cso2_hideandseek_poster.png|South Korea poster, update 15 January 2015 File:Cso2_hidenseek_spec_camera.png|Spectator camera |-| Available props= File:Hide_acunit01.png|Air conditioner unit File:Hide_acunit1.png|Ditto File:Hide_acunit02.png|Ditto File:Hide_acunit2.png|Ditto File:Hide_bananna_bunch.png|Bananas File:Hide_barrelwarning.png|Warning barrel File:Hide_barstool01.png|Bar stool File:Hide_bed.png|Bed File:Hide_bench_concrete.png|Concrete bench File:Hide_bench_indoor001a.png|Indoor bench File:Hide_bottle02.png|Bottle File:Hide_box_stack1.png|Stack of boxes File:Hide_box_stack2.png|Ditto File:Hide_briefcase001a.png|Briefcase File:Hide_bushgreenbig.png|Big green bush File:Hide_cannon_target.png|Cannon target File:Hide_cardboard_box01.png|Cardboard box File:Hide_chairantique.png|Antique chair File:Hide_cinderblock01a.png|Cinder block File:Hide_claypot02.png|Clay pot File:Hide_claypot03.png|Ditto File:Hide_concrete_barrier001a.png|Concrete barrier File:Hide_concretebags.png|Stack of concrete bags File:Hide_consolepanelloadingbay.png|Control panel File:Hide_controlroom_chair001a.png|Chair File:Hide_controlroom_desk001b.png|Desk File:Hide_crate_fruit_break.png|Fruit crate File:Hide_cs_italy_barrel01.png|Wooden barrel File:Hide_woodbarrel001.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_cheese_case01.png|Cheese case File:Hide_cs_italy_cloth_tent01.png|Tent File:Hide_hs_italy2_tent03.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_flowerpot01.png|Flower pot File:Hide_cs_italy_flowerpot02.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box02_b.png|Fruit box File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box05_b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box06_b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_carrier01.png|Fruit carrier File:Hide_cs_italy_milk_case01a.png|Milk can File:Hide_cs_italy_milk_case01b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_road_lamp01.png|Road lamp File:Hide_cs_italy_road_sign01.png|Road sign File:Hide_cs_italy_road_sign02.png|Ditto File:Hide_nostopssign.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_sign04.png|Signage File:Hide_cs_italy_stall_box01.png|Box (Italy model) File:Hide_de_dust2_box01.png|Ditto (Dust2 model) File:Hide_cs_italy_table01.png|Table File:Hide_hs_italy2_table01.png|Ditto File:Hide_it_mkt_table2.png|Ditto File:Hide_stone_italyarch01.png|Arch support (Italy model) File:Hide_de_inferno_arches01.png|Ditto (Inferno model) File:Hide_de_inferno_arches02.png|Ditto File:Hide_de_inferno_warhead01.png|Stack of nuclear bombs File:Hide_de_train_securityguard.png|Guard corpse File:Hide_dryer_box.png|Dryer box File:Hide_fence02a.png|Fence File:Hide_fence02b.png|Ditto File:Hide_file_box.png|Container of files File:Hide_file_cabinet1.png|Cabinet File:Hide_file_cabinet2.png|Ditto File:Hide_file_cabinet3.png|Ditto File:Hide_fire_extinguisher.png|Fire extinguisher File:Hide_firehydrant.png|Fire hydrant File:Hide_flower_barrel.png|Flower barrel File:Hide_foliage_italytree_b02.png|Tree File:Hide_forklift.png|Forklift File:Hide_furniture_couch01a.png|Couch File:Hide_furniture_lamp01a.png|Lamp File:Hide_furniture_shelf01a.png|Wooden shelf File:Hide_furniturechair001a.png|Wooden chair File:Hide_furnituredrawer001a.png|Wooden drawer File:Hide_furnituretable001a.png|Wooden table File:Hide_garbage_can.png|Garbage can File:Hide_garbage_coffeemug001a.png|Coffee mug File:Hide_garbage_glassbottle003a.png|Glass bottle File:Hide_garbage_milkcarton001a.png|Milk carton File:Hide_garbage_milkcarton002a.png|Ditto File:Hide_garbage_plasticbottle001a.png|Plastic bottle File:Hide_garbage_plasticbottle003a.png|Ditto File:Hide_garbage_takeoutcarton001a.png|Take-away carton File:Hide_gascan001a.png|Gas can File:Hide_glassjug01.png|Glass jug File:Hide_grainbasket01a.png|Grain basket File:Hide_grainbasket01b.png|Ditto File:Hide_grainbasket01c.png|Ditto File:Hide_handtruck.png|Hand truck File:Hide_harddrive02.png|Computer chassis File:Hide_hay_bails.png|Bales of hay File:Hide_hide_chicken.png|Chicken File:Hide_hs_italy2_parasol01.png|Parasol File:Hide_ladderaluminium128.png|Ladder File:Hide_lamppost03a_off.png|Lamp post File:Hide_largebush05.png|Large bush File:Hide_light_streetlight.png|Street light File:Hide_metal_paintcan001a.png|Paint can File:Hide_meter.png|Meter barrier File:Hide_microwave01.png|Microwave File:Hide_moneypallet.png|Money pallet File:Hide_moneypallet_washerdryer.png|Ditto File:Hide_moneypallet02.png|Ditto File:Hide_monitor02.png|Computer monitor File:Hide_newspaperstack01.png|Stack of newspapers File:Hide_pallet_barrels.png|Pallet barrel File:Hide_paper_towels.png|Paper towel File:Hide_patio_chair2.png|Patio chair File:Hide_petfoodbag01.png|Pet food File:Hide_pi_apc.png|APC File:Hide_plant01.png|Plant File:Hide_plasticcrate01a.png|Plastic crate File:Hide_pot_big.png|Big pot File:Hide_potted_plant1.png|Potted plant File:Hide_potted_plant2.png|Ditto File:Hide_potted_plant3.png|Ditto File:Hide_powerbox01a.png|Power box File:Hide_pushcart.png|Pushcart File:Hide_pylon.png|Pylon File:Hide_radiator01a.png|Radiator File:Hide_radio.png|Radio File:Hide_roof_vent001.png|Roof ventilation File:Hide_roof_vent004.png|Ditto File:Hide_shelves_metal.png|Metal shelves File:Hide_shelves wood.png|Wood shelves File:Hide_shoe001a.png|Shoe File:Hide_sofa.png|Sofa File:Hide_sofa_chair.png|Sofa chair File:Hide_spirea.png|Spirea File:Hide_statue_horse.png|Horse statue File:Hide_stoplight.png|Traffic light File:Hide_streetsign01.png|Street sign File:Hide_streetsign02.png|Ditto File:Hide_table_picnic.png|Picnic table File:Hide_tableantique.png|Antique table File:Hide_ticketmachine.png|Ticket machine File:Hide_tire1.png|Tire File:Hide_tirestack.png|Stack of tires File:Hide_trafficcone001a.png|Traffic cone File:Hide_trash_can.png|Trash can File:Hide_trashbin01a.png|Trash bin File:Hide_trashdumpster01a.png|Dumpster File:Hide_tv_monitor01.png|TV monitor File:Hide_utilitypole01a.png|Utility pole File:Hide_vending_machine.png|Vending machine File:Hide_vending_turtle.png|Turtle doll File:Hide_wagon.png|Wagon File:Hide_winch02.png|Winch File:Hide_wine_barrel.png|Wine barrel File:Hide_wirespout.png|Wiresprout File:Hide_wood_pallet001a.png|Wood pallet Trivia *After the 18 December 2014 update of South Korea, the mode icon was changed. **In later updates, it was changed again to the current version. *This mode is based on a server-side modification, PropHunt, originally began for Team Fortress 2, another Valve's game. *"Tá bom" means "Okay", or thumbs up in Portuguese. *The object players must play in third-person view, making it the first mode that can be played in third-person view in Counter-Strike Online 2. Category:Modes